Too Close
by Naftie
Summary: Mark Snow is nowhere close to finding Reese and he's getting desperate. He knows Reese would stop him from hurting any people and disappear, but if he wants to save the ones Mark has in mind, he would have to give himself up.
1. Chapter 1

**Ha! Another one! I shall say nothing else until the end of this chapter :D! Thank you Gumbycan!**

**Characters: Harold Finch, John Reese, Mark Snow, OOC's.**

**Pairing: None**

**Status: Incomplete**

**Notes: Enjoy!**

**~POI~**

"_Were you able to catch him?"_

"No, sir. John Reese is still on the loose."

"_How close were you able to get him Agent Snow?"_

"We don't know, Sir. We did have a couple of leads -"

"_I don't want your excuses. I want results. If you can't catch him, I will assign someone else. Take the gloves off."_

"Yes, Sir."

Mark Snow nearly threw his cell at the wall. Over nine months looking for John Reese and they still were no closer than the time they nearly caught him at the parking structure. The more time John Reese was on the loose, the more time other people would be able to catch him. Now they were getting frustrated, especially now that FBI Agent Donnelly was looking into it and if Donnelly caught John there was no telling what secrets he could tell; the Agency would be in ruins.

But now it is time to take the gloves off, he was given permission to do whatever possible to get him and that is exactly what Mark Snow is going to do. Desperate times called for desperate measures.

He thought of ways to take him out. But with each idea came a different outcome that did not satisfy him. No. He needed him to give himself up completely. Willingly. Mark knew John was working for somebody, but even said person was more private and impossible to track.

He thought of using someone. But who? Who could he use that would make John give himself up?

He couldn't go back to Carter. John probably puts some distance between him and Carter. She said she hasn't heard of him ever since the shootout at the parking structure.

His ex-girlfriend? No, she was dead.

His friends think he's dead; or said friends are already dead. And it would be a waste of resources just to find them.

John has no siblings. Basically an only child who only wanted to follow in his father's footsteps

His parents – Wait. His parents! Last time he checked they were alive. John hadn't send anything to them since the time he had joined the CIA. They didn't know whether John was dead or alive.

Perfect.

He called Evans, They were going on a trip to Puyallup, Washington.

**~POI~**

"Morning, Finch." Reese greeted his boss.

"Good Morning, Mr. Reese. A bit early today, aren't we?" he hung up his jacket.

"Just wanted to impress the boss."

"Assuming, because there is no picture up, the Machine hasn't given us a Number today Mr. Reese; I think it is safe to say that you may have the day off."

Now that Reese knew how the Machine got the 'numbers', the ex-operative was also receiving them. Something that Finch wanted to keep it a secret a little while longer, but given the circumstances of his kidnapping, the Machine was given no choice but give Reese the 'numbers'.

Now, seeing nothing on the glass and the monitors black, it would have been the assumption of no numbers and a day off. This would be his the third day this week.

Not that he is complaining. It would be a good time to catch up on some of his reading, check up on his financials, and make an alias or two. Yep, good thing no one was planning anything today.

Reese on the other hand, not so much. An active man by nature, he needed to do something. The last thing he needed to be was bored, and that could lead to Reese doing embarrassing things, embarrassing things that would require Finch to miraculously to delete any evidence whatsoever. So no. This would not do.

He could stay in the Library and get another book. Then again, Finch might lock him inside the Library. So that's a no.

A walk? Hmm, why not? He hadn't enjoyed a good walk for a good time. Better than his usual fast pace walk in regarding a number. A nice slow walk in the park would do well for him. Maybe even read there too. That is if Finch let him take one of his precious books out.

"Finch can I borrow one of your books?"

**~POI~**

Two hours had passed by when a Number came up. That was weird, when a Number came up it was usually early in the morning, or very late at night. Even more unusual was that there were two Numbers, not one.

He typed the numbers, thinking of two would want to make a heist on some corporate building hoping to win the lottery. He went to grab a book in the meantime while the Machine got the information. It shouldn't last long, probably a minute, two if their digital records weren't that frequently updated; in which the Machine would have to dig deeper into them.

Coming back with a book in hand, Finch thought of getting everything in order for their 'numbers', that way Reese would only have go and stop the crime; like usual. Looking over at his monitors he expected two young adults with mean looks, not two elderly people with an eerily familiar.

Wait, for starters these Numbers aren't from New York, so why would the Machine send him 'numbers' from Washington?

Another thing Finch noticed was the resemblance, they looked at lot like Reese! He quickly looked at their names; Margaret and Jacob H. Williams. Another look and the resemblance between the trio was uncanny. Another way to confirm was to look into Reese's files. He quickly pulled out Reese's files, the ones before CIA, it was a short read but his fears were confirmed.

Margaret Williams and Jacob Henry Williams were the parents of John Henry Williams, Or as he mostly known John Reese. The Machine now sees Reese as an Admin like himself, so sending their SSNs would have been sent straight to him, even past the code Finch made to make sure only to receive New York 'numbers'. But who could want to harm them? Nobody knew Reese's real name; well nobody except the CIA.

Then it dawned on him, the CIA knew Reese was alive, and Snow is still after him. They must thought of getting to them in an attempt to capture him. He needed to call Reese and let him know about this so he could send him quickly to Washington, to keep his parents safe.

Finch quickly called him and after the third ring the ex-op answered.

"_Miss me already Finch?"_

"Mr. Reese we've got numbers." he tried to keep his voice steady.

"_Numbers?"_

"Yes, but who fast can you come to the Library?"

"_About 5 minutes. Finch what is going on?"_

"Just get here. You would want to see this for yourself."

"_Alright, be there in 5."_

Finch quickly got whatever information he had on Reese's parents. Posting on the glass, he quickly began planning ways to get them to safety and out of Snow's reach.

**~POI~**

Reese walked back to the Library, in his fast-stalker pace. For Finch to say something like this, it must be important. That made him nervous. Even more so that it was more than one Number.

Arriving he can already see Finch looking at the information regarding their current Numbers. But the look on Finch's face was grim. What could it be that made Finch look like this, and Reese come running back?

"Who's numbers have come up Finch?"

"Two numbers, Mr. Reese, and you know them too well." Finch pointed at the pictures, and sat down behind the monitors.

Reese looked at the pictures, and a chill ran down his spine. He looked at Finch, hoping that this would be a mistake, a flaw in the Machine that Finch overlooked. As if hearing his plea, Finch shook his head, This was real. Their numbers were up.

Reese looked at the pictures. Who could go after them? What would anyone want withh them?

"I used to send them letters." Reese started, "Once a month. Once in a while my Mom would send me a care package with some of my favorite sweets."

"Did you ever tell them that you were joining the CIA?"

"No. Never told them anything, I stopped sending letters as soon as I joined."

"So they didn't know whether you were dead or alive."

"No, but how do-" Reese looked at Finch. He mentally kicked himself for not sending anything to them in regarding the CIA. Not doing so, Reese gave the CIA the perfect prey. "How could I have been so stupid!" he yelled.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, John. You didn't know that Agent Snow would go after them. It seems that the CIA is getting desperate in your capture."

"How -"

"You can ask me later, John. Now pack your bags and meet me at the airport. You're going home John." Finch said. If they both were right in their suspicions then time was of the essence .

Reese left without a second glance.

**~POI~**

**I had this idea for a couple of months. Thinking if a Number came up and it happened to be Reese's parents. *coughTumblrcough* And Yes, I like to believe his middle name is Henry. It suits him.**

**Anyways…. Please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The show goes on.**

**Thanks Gumbycan!**

**Characters: Harold Finch, John Reese, Mark Snow, Agent Evans, OOCs**

**Pairing: None**

**Status: Incomplete**

**Notes: Enjoy!**

**~POI~**

Reese met Finch on the airport. While he went to get his things, Finch bought a one way ticket to Puyallup, Washington, along with a new identity, a couple more credit cards, and phone.

"Agent Snow doesn't know about you going to Washington, or about me. It'll be safer if you go with these. Call me when you get there."

Reese nodded, he agreed to Finch's warning and he if he wasn't careful his parents could get hurt. He began planning on how to get his parents out of harm's way, and an explanation to his sudden appearance.

When his flight was called, he thanked Finch and left.

"Good luck" Finch said as he saw Reese's plane lift off. He quickly left the airport; Reese would be in Washington in a few hours and he will need all the help he can provide.

**~POI~**

Snow had arrived to Puyallup, but before he could go to the Williams' household, he needed to get to ensure their cooperation. If this were to fail, there was always another way to break this family apart, and Reese would lose his family either way.

Once arrived, he made sure he had the "Nice Guy" persona, and made sure Evans was as well. They were they to befriend, not scare off potential prey. If they lose them, then they have to work even harder to find their missing agent. He knocked on the door.

"Mr. Jacob Williams?" he asked, when the door opened, donning his "Nice Guy" persona.

"Yes, who is this?" Jacob Williams was in his late sixties, had peppered hair - mostly white-, with green eyes.

"Hello, I'm Mark. Mark Snow and I know your son, John."

"Junior? I mean, John? Margaret, come here! This man knows about John!" he called out to his wife, and let Mark and Evans inside. Mark quickly glanced at Evans before going inside.

_Step 1: Complete._

A woman came out from one of the rooms; she had brown wavy shoulder length hair, and blue eyes.

"Johnny?" she whispered.

"Uh, yes, Ma'am" Snow replied, he now knew where John get the looks from.

"How do you know?" the older man asked. It's been years since he last heard of his son, this sudden appearance seemed too real, and too good to be true.

"I know, because I am his best friend. He told me about you and how much he wanted to see you both. But this job is not letting so much on vacations or days off."

"What kind of 'job' does he have? Last time we heard of him he was in the Army."

"For the last five years, your son has been working for the CIA."

"The CIA? But, how? Why didn't he tell us?"

"We asked him not to tell you. As you may know it is not an easy job, and if anyone were to find out about us, we would rather be anonymous than let our loved ones be in any danger. "

"I see" Jacob ran his hand through his hair, "where is he now?"

"He's currently in New York City. He doesn't know that I came here, and I want to surprise him by taking you to see him" Snow said with a smile.

"Wait¸ you're taking us? Why not bring him here?" Jacob asked. His instincts were telling him that this was wrong, but the idea of seeing his son again overpowered them.

"Like I said, sir, he doesn't know I'm here, and he's currently on an assignment" Snow tried to convince him. He knew that he, like John, was in the Army and his instincts, though they may have been dulled by time and away from combat, could be sharp.

"I see"

"If you like we can leave in two hours. We leave you to get some things ready, and we'll have a plane ready for you. We'll tell you everything once we are there."

"Of course. Thank you so much" Mrs. Williams said. She was finally going to see her boy now.

"No problem Ma'am. We'll see you in two hours" he nodded, and led by Mr. Williams, he and Evans left.

**~POI~**

"Sir, are you sure about this?" Evans asked as they both got inside the car. After seeing the hope in their eyes, it didn't feel right about using them like this.

"Of course I'm sure, you idiot! There is no other way to get him out. The Agency is already getting impatient, and unless you have a better idea we are taking them back to New York."

Evans said nothing. This was wrong. Completely and absolutely wrong. It's obvious why Reese never told them about joining the CIA, but to tell them this only to be used? To have their hopes up, only to be crushed? The Agency won't like this at all when they find out. _IF_ they find out.

**~POI~**

"Oh Jacob! I am so happy! We're finally going to see John!" Margaret began to sort out her clothes.

"Yeah, I am too" Jacob agreed, not sounding convinced.

"Jacob, aren't you happy that were going to see your son? That he is alive after all these years?" she turned to her husband, a mixture of sadness and anger in her voice.

"Of course I am, honey. But it just seems so, unreal. Our John in the CIA? I mean, I could understand the sudden stop on the letters, but this? It's just- I don't know. Something isn't right here"

"Those Army instincts. It may be a bit farfetched, but it could be true."

"You know they never failed me. It may seem, but you know my family."

"I know."

"I'm sorry, sweetheart."

"Don't be. Now, are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be"

They got the remaining items needed, and waited for Agent Snow to take them to New York.

**~POI~**

Reese had been anxious throughout the entire trip. They will have so many questions, but for now he needed to take them to a safe place. Away from the CIA and from Snow.

He rented a car, and headed out to his old home. 'Home' that was something John didn't even think of going back. Not since joining the CIA and certainly after leaving. But if he only told them about it, then maybe he could have avoided this.

Arriving, he anticipated his father to come out checking who had arrived. He waited for five minutes, before deciding to the front door. He knocked, and waited. He knocked again. No answer. He looked at the driveway; their car was there, so why weren't they answering?

He picked the door open, and went inside. Immediately he sensed something was wrong.

"Mom? Dad?" he called out. Just like at the door, there was no answer. He looked all over the house, but no one was there. Coming out of the house he wondered where they were. Could they be on vacation? Taking a few days out in the countryside?

"Hello there!" a voice cried out. Reese looked at the owner of the voice.

"Hello" he greeted. The owner of the voice was an elderly woman. Maybe she knew where his parents where.

"Are you looking for someone?"

"Yes, do you know where the owners of this house went?"

"Oh you've missed them! They left for New York."

"New York? Do you know why?"

"No, but I saw them leave with two other men in a black car" Reese paled. 'No' he thought. He'd come late.

"These men, was one of them white, kind of bald? The other one black, bald, preppy looking?"

"Yes"

"Fuck" he whispered. He was too late Snow already had them, and headed straight to New York. He needed to update Finch and let him know about the change in plans.

He thanked the elderly woman, and quickly left the neighborhood. He called Finch.

"Finch, I was too late. Snow got them, and they are headed straight to New York"

"Alight, John. I'll look for any flights coming in, I suggest resting for a couple of hours before coming back."

"Finch, I can't. This is Snow were talking about, and I want my parents to be safe."

"I realize that Mr. Reese, but it will take a while to get another ticket to get back. In the meantime while I get one for you, rethink about what you're going to do once you get back and figure out a way to get your parents to safety."

"Fine" he hung up.

Reese knew Finch was lying, he could easily get a plane ticket back right now, but he knew what Finch was saying. He needed a plan, not go in shooting and risk everyone's safety.

Luckily for him he only waited half an hour. Finch was able to get a plane ticket with another alias, an alias Reese happen to have nearby. If the CIA was onto him, they couldn't risk using the same alias under 1 hour going to and back from one place to another. It would seem too quick for them.

Going back to the airport Reese hoped that Snow hasn't done anything to them.

**~POI~**

"You will be staying here in the meantime. John is still on his assignment, and it won't be for a couple of days for him to get back."

"Of course. Thank you very much for this"

"I assure Ma'am, it was no problem. Would you like to know what your son has been doing over the years?"

"Isn't that allowed, Mr. Snow?"

"Not really. These are past assignments and I don't think the Agency would have any problem sharing with me sharing this."

"Well then, as long as it is no problem, we would like to know."

Snow took out a file, and motioned the others to sit down.

"Your son has done some assignments that made him receive the medal" he paused, taking out some pictures of bodies, "and others the chair".

**~POI~**

**Oh snap! Snow is up to no good and his parents are falling for it! But how's he going to use his parents to get him?**

**As per every chapter request: R &R!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**I know I uploaded this chapter before, but there were some changes that were not supposed to be there, so I fixed them.**_

**A round of applause for Gumbycan for being an awesome beta.**

**Characters: Harold Finch, John Reese, Mark Snow, Agent Evans, OOCs**

**Pairing: None**

**Status: Incomplete**

**Notes: Enjoy!**

**~POI~**

Arriving back to New York took longer then the trip to Washington, or at least Reese thought. Luckily for him, Finch was already waiting in the parking lot.

"Anything?" he asked as Finch pulled out of the airport and drove straight to the library.

"Nothing, unfortunately. Whatever Snow is doing he's covering it up very well."

"That or we're not looking hard enough." He placed a hand over his face. Where could he take them? He recalled going to the house, there were no signs of forced entry, or a struggle. He remembered that some of his parent's things were missing a couple of luggage bags were missing. Snow didn't take them by force, they came willingly.

"He's got them in a hotel. They came along willingly, and he would want to impress them by letting them to stay in a fancier hotel."

"Why would he do that?"

"Because my parents don't know that I joined the CIA or that I was declared dead. So Snow will try to use the same tactics he used on Carter. He'll try to befriend them and use them against me."

They arrived to the library, while Finch checked on hotels for any recent rooms and surveillance, Reese checked in on Carter, after confirming that Snow hasn't talked to her lately, he hung up. If Snow hadn't talked to Carter then she didn't need to know anything about his parents or his current quandry.

"Mr. Reese, I think I got something." Finch called out.

"What is it Finch?" Reese ran to the monitors.

"I have yet to get anything on the hotel, but this video-feed showed Agent Snow leaving something in the park." he showed the video to Reese.

Snow was in a park, leaving a burner phone near a trash can. Hidden well, but with a careful search it could be easily found. He saw Snow look up at one of the cameras, before continuing on his way.

"This was from fifteen minutes ago." Harold wrote down the address and the location of the cell. Reese took the paper and went to the park.

**~POI~**

Reese arrived at the park, cautious of everyone, the fact that Snow was here recently was a bit unnerving. Snow already took his parents, who know what else he might do.

When he got near the trash can he cautiously looked around and then after a careful rummage he found the burner phone.

"Found the phone, Finch." he said, looking at the phone's contents.

"Good, bring it back here, I'll try to see if I can find anything on it." Finch suggested. It was a burner phone, but a search wouldn't hurt.

He looked around again, for a moment he thought he saw Evans at the edge of the park. He took another glance, but realized it was just a case of mistaken identity.

He quickly left the park, looking over his shoulder just in case his suspicions were warranted .

**~POI~**

When Reese got to the top of the steps of the Library, the burner phone rang. He stopped mid-step and looked straight at Finch. Finch's face was the same as the ex-op's: they were both afraid.

He let the phone ring a couple more times before hitting the talk button and then turning on speakerphone.

"_Hello, John."_ Mark's voice was heard.

"Mark." Reese greeted

"_I see you found the phone. I was worried someone else may have found it."_

"What do you want, Mark?"

"_The Agency has the offer for a second chance, John."_

"Then you know I have to decline."

"_I thought you might say that. So I took some sort of insurance of your return."_

"Nothing you do, Mark, will make me come back to the Agency."

"_Really, now? Well, I couldn't help but notice that you failed to tell your family about joining the CIA, so they didn't know whether or not you were alive."_

"Mark, you leave them alone. They have nothing to do with this!"

"_Oh no, John. They have everything to do with this, especially now. Now that they know that you're alive. Here wouldn't you like to talk to your mother?"_

"Mark -"

"_John?_" a woman's voice was heard.

"Mom?"

"_John! Oh God, Johnny. I thought – we thought you were dead. No letters, no notifications."_

"Mom, I'm so sorry"

"_Did you do it? Did you really kill all those people?"_

"Mom, I – I was ordered. I was told they were bad guys."

"_Oh Johnny"_

"Mom" when he didn't hear his mother, "Mom?"

"_It's alright John, She's fine. A little heartbroken since she found out about what you've done."_

"Mark, if anything happens to her, I swear I will -"

"_No need for threats, John. I wouldn't dream of hurting your mother."_

"Let them go, Mark."

"_I will. Once you give yourself up, I promise to let them go without any harm."_

"…" Reese was at a loss. He looked at Finch, seeking guidance from the older man. Finch nodded, his parents were in danger and they needed whatever to do possible to save them. Even if it meant for Reese to give himself up.

"_I'm waiting, Reese."_

"Alright, Mark. You win. When and where?"

"_I knew you wouldn't let you parents be in any danger. Battery Park, midnight, alone."_ A click and the end tone was heard.

Reese hung up; he ran a hand on his face. He couldn't bring himself to see Finch. He compromised everything. Now who is going to help Finch with the Numbers? Who can be trusted with this secret?

"Finch, I am so -"

"Don't apologize, Mr. Reese. If I were in your position, I would do the same"

"Who's going to help you with the 'numbers'?"

"You should have a little more faith, Mr. Reese. Whoever said you were fired?"

Reese looked at his boss. What could this man do to help both him and his parents? This was Mark Snow. This was the CIA. If they wanted something, they would get it.

"We have 7 hours until Midnight. I suggest unpacking your things, and taking Bear for a walk, while I take care of a few matters. Come back two hours before, I should have everything ready, and yes, John, then I will tell you what we will do."

Reese stood there. When Finch once again ushered him out again, he abided to the older man's commands.

**~POI~**

When Reese left the Library, Finch quickly got to work. He knew the CIA had some secrets. It was basically built on secrets. All he needed to do was find them.

Their firewall was impressive, though. But it was worth for all of their files and covert activity documentation that they had. Now to search through the data and find which pieces would work best as leverage. He knew they use drugs for funds, he could use that against them, but he needed a bit more.

It took the five hours he asked to find the necessary leverages for a resounding victory. This should work; he had enough for them to leave Reese, and everyone close to him, alone for good. He even had a little extra for Agent Snow. He knew he had something against Reese now, and they hadn't even been on good terms when Reese started working for the CIA.

**~POI~**

Reese arrived back to the Library, anxious is the best he could describe his current state of emotion. He wondered what the older man could do to help.

"Mr. Reese, you're on time." Finch said.

"You're chipper for someone who's about to lose their only employee."

"Who's said I was?"

"Okay, Finch, I'll bite. What do you have?"

"A list of illegal CIA activity on US soil, Mr. Reese."

"I can't believe it, Finch. You actually got that?"

"Yes, well their firewall was pretty impressive, but I got through. I had to sort through it all to find what would be the most damaging." he motioned to the monitors.

"So how's this going to help?"

"You will do what Agent Snow asked. I will ask the Detectives to escort your parents to a safe house, stay with them, while I have a chat with the CIA."

"What's going to happen to me?"

"You should be dropped off from wherever you were going to be taken."

"Harold -"

"Trust me, Mr. Reese. Right now we'll call the detectives and ask for their help."

Reese sighed, "Fine". He called the detectives. He had to agree with him, if they were going to pull this off, they were going to need all the help they can get.

**~POI~**

**Now that Snow has Reese where he wants him, would Reese be able to get away from him this time?**

**As always R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my lovelies! I hope you all had a Great New Year. Thank you Gumbycan!**

**Characters: Harold Finch, John Reese, Mark Snow, Detective Carter, Detective Fusco, OOC's.**

**Pairing: None**

**Status: Incomplete**

**Notes: Enjoy!**

**~POI~**

Midnight had arrived in New York and Battery Park was empty from the city's residence, except for maybe a homeless or two.

Mark Snow was waiting for Reese to show up. Reese's parents were nearby, ready to be released. He would not need them anymore, he was doing what he was ordered to do, remove lose ends.

He heard footsteps on the little sidewalk, and turned.

"Didn't think you were going to show up." he called out.

Reese appeared, but he didn't bother to say anything. Snow mentioned his men to get Reese, but the taller man stepped back.

"I'll come along willingly, once my parents are released." he said.

"I guess I can do that, you did come all this way after all," he motioned to his men to release Reese's parents, "try anything and they'll get hurt."

Reese saw his parents, and his gut wrenched. It had been so long since he wrote to them, even longer since he had seen them. He wanted so badly to hug his parents once more, but he didn't want to risk setting of the guards.

"Alright, here they are."

"Let me talk to them. Privately."

"I'm not going to wait all night, John."

"Let me talk to them, and I'll come in."

Mark let out an exasperated sigh. Hell, let them go. Reese was going to be his anyways.

"Fine, but make it quick." he urged Reese's parents to go to their son.

Both tried to quicken their pace, but it seemed an eternity for the three. Reese waited for them; he couldn't risk Snow overhearing them, if they were to pull this off.

"Johnny," his mother started.

"Mom, Dad, not right now. You both will stroll straight out of the park, as quickly as possible. Outside there are two friends of mine, they will take you to safety."

"Junior -" this time his father spoke, but Reese interrupted them again

"Please, trust me." he pleaded. Their safety was his top priority. Even if Snow promised not to hurt them, he couldn't take any risk. He didn't trust Snow, or the agency to begin with.

Jacob nodded, "Alright, son. Be careful."

"I will."

Reese's parents quickened their pace and leaving the scene. Reese turned back to Snow; he took a big breath, walking towards him.

"Hands where we can see them, John" Reese lifted his hands above his head. Once he was near enough, Snow mentioned his men to arrest him. They forced Reese to turn around and get on his knees. Reese looked at Snow, the smug bastard was smiling at him. Finally, after a long chase of cat and mouse he had finally got John Reese.

"Welcome home, John" he told the ex-op.

Reese only smiled.

**~POI~**

Jacob and Margaret quickly got out of the park as directed by their son. Over the last 24 hours a lot of things had happened. First their son is alive and well. Then they learn that he was a CIA Agent, who killed countless people, then he went missing for a while, and now he had to surrender himself to them? Just what the hell was going on?

When they noticed a car parked outside the park, they stopped in their tracks. Jacob instinctively placed himself in front of his wife, ready to defend her. Two people came out of the car a man and a woman.

The woman took out a badge and introduced herself "Hi, Detective Carter NYPD, and this is my partner Detective Fusco. John called us to come get you guys."

The older man relaxed, "You must the friends he mentioned. What's going on, and what did our son mean of 'come get us'?"

The mention of son took both detectives by surprise. "I'm sorry, I must have misheard you, did you say 'son'?" Detective Carter asked.

"Yes" this time the woman answered, carefully walking forward.

"Well he never told us that we were picking up his parents." Detective Fusco looked around.

"Well, we can ask you more questions later, right now we need to take you away from here." the female detective walked to the car.

Jacob looked at the entrance of the park, "Good luck, Junior."

"Sir! We need to go now!" the older man quickly walked to the car, and they drove off into the empty streets of New York.

**~POI~**

Harold Finch was busy calling the Agency. More specifically the Director of CIA.

"_Hello?"_ a woman's voice was heard.

"Hello, is this Director Lance of CIA?"

"_Who is this?"_

"Someone who has information on every illegal activity the Agency has ever carried out on US soil." As to prove his point Finch sent a few documents with the Director's signature, along with a few photographs. He knew that Director Lance would try to destroy all evidence, but it didn't matter he had all the documents he needed.

"_Who the hell is this? I can track your phone number and make you disappear forever."_

"I don't think you are in the position to threaten me, Director. I know that you will try to delete all of these documents, and I also know you will try to deny any of these activities. Be aware, Director, that I have a copy of all of these documents. Try all you like but you will never find me, or could you try to make me disappear." Finch could hear the Director trying to track his phone number, and he knew that she would try to track the email he had sent. Not that it would ever work; he had taken plenty of precaution before contacting the Director of CIA.

"_What do you want?"_

"An acquaintance of mine used to work for you; I believe you know him as John Reese. Recently the Agency has been trying to capture him and today they succeeded. I would like him back please, safe and unharmed."

"_We can't allow that. He may have vital information that could fall into the wrong hands."_

"Oh, I know about the information that he may have, but believe me Director, what the Agency does is not my concern. If you let him go, and promise not to go after him or anyone whom he may have had contact or relationships with, I promise not to release these files." Well, Finch wouldn't if they agreed to his terms. He couldn't say the same about Reese if the ex-op decided to tell anyone, but he doubted Reese would ever want to share.

"…_._"

"Director, please know that I have all the information I have claimed, and I would not be afraid to give it to the 'right' people. I will also know if any of your agents come after him, I will share that information."

"_Why are you doing this for him? He's just a man. A killer."_

"I beg to differ, Director. I know what he has done, but a killer he is not. That man happens to be my friend, my only friend." He could hear the Director sigh. Try as she might, she will not be able to delete all documents, pin it on the Agents who had captured Reese, or find this man that has threaten her.

"_Fine. John Reese will be declared dead in our eyes as well and will ceased to be bothered, along with anyone whom he has had contact or relationship with."_

"Thank you, Director." he hung up. He saved Reese's life again, and created a safety net for anyone who knew about him. Now to wait for his call.

**~POI~**

Mark Snow's cell phone rang inside the black SUV. He had taken Reese on his car, blindfolded with two agents. He knew what Reese was capable off and if he left him with someone else, he might escape. The cell rang again.

"Yes? Director, glad you called. We have the package."

Reese nearly cringed at the word 'package'. Before it was normal word, but now it seemed so cold to say it.

"What? What do you mean 'let him go'?" Reese smiled; for once glad he had the blindfold on his head. Finch had worked his magic.

"Alright, fine." he hung up, "Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Pull the damn car over."

Pulling over they took Reese out of the car, walked a little off the road, and Snow took the blindfold off.

"Who the hell did this? After all this time the director calls it off. Tell me John, who did this?" he seethed.

Reese shrugged, "Didn't like what the 'Big Boss' ordered? I wouldn't know, Mark."

"Who do you work for?"

"Independent contractor." he felt a sharp pain on the left side of his face. Mark punched him.

Reese gave a short laugh, "You have to follow the director's orders, Mark."

Another punch in the face and his lip bleed. It seems Mark didn't like his orders this time. Mark took out his gun and aimed it at Reese.

"You were always a thorn at my side John. I'm not going to let you go this easily."

"So you're going to kill me?"

"Make it look like I had no choice. You came at me and I shot you. Shouldn't be too hard." he took the safety off.

"Goodbye, John."

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"What the hell?" Mark yelled, "go and look who it is" he commanded the others. The some Agents quickly looked out into the road, while others looked around.

"No need, Agent Snow" a man appeared from the road.

"Mr. Williams, what brings you out here?"

"My son. I had come to understand that he is supposed to be released." he held a gun towards Mark.

"You know threatening a Federal agent is considered a felony."

"So it's disobeying orders, Agent Snow."

"I can't do that, Sir. You know what he has done, and the Agency wants him back." he kept his gun at Reese.

"Let him go, Agent Snow" Detective Carter appeared behind Jacob.

"Detective Carter. You know why the Agency is after him."

"Was, Agent Snow. I was called to let you know that you guys are no longer to be looking for him."

"Called? Why would the Agency call you?"

"They wanted to thank me for my help."

"What do you want him for?"

"He may not be wanted by the CIA, but he still has to pay for his crimes in the city of New York. So if you would please hand him over, or do I have to explain why I had to shoot you."

Mark was pissed. So close. So close to getting rid of him, and he missed it. He was already going against orders and with these two (and a few Agents) it would be hard to explain if anything went wrong.

"Release the package." he ordered. An Agent nodded, and released the cuffs. Reese rubbed his wrists, and walked towards Carter.

"Thank You Agent Snow. It's been nice working with you" she took out her cuffs and arrested Reese, "Mr. Williams if you can please follow me. I'll let you know what charges are being held against your son."

**~POI~**

The trio got in the Detectives car; once Carter started the car she gave the keys to Reese. Reese released the cuffs and gave them back to the Detective.

"Why didn't you tell us they were your parents?"

"I couldn't risk it if Snow knew you helped me. Snow would never have let all of us go, even if it went against his orders." he explained. Truth be told, Snow had let them go too easily. If he wanted too, he could have ordered his men to take them all, dispose of them, and make it look like an accident.

"I know that look, what's on your mind?" he heard his father say.

"Nothing."

"Doesn't' look like nothing to me, Junior."

"How many times have I told you to stop calling me 'Junior'?"

"I'm your father; I can call you anything I want. Now what is it?" the older man smirked. Carter could barely contain her laughter. Jacob seemed to know how to push his son's buttons.

"It's nothing, Dad" Jacob didn't believe his son, but he let it go.

"How did you know where to find me?" Reese asked.

"Your friend tracked you down. Said you might need a ride back" Carter answered, she didn't try to go into details, knowing that both John and Harold wouldn't want the guests knowing about what the pair do.

The rest of the ride back to the safe house was quick, yet to father and son it seemed like an eternity. Jacob wanted to know about his son, and Reese wanted to know his mother was safe, not to mention what next 'plan of action' he would have to take.

Once they were all at the safehouse, Carter finally notice that Reese was taller than his father, if not slightly. "Wow, John you're even taller than your father." she said before thinking. Chuckling, Jacob put a hand on his sons shoulder, "He gets that from me, Detective." Reese groaned as he placed a hand over his face. This was completely embarrassing. "C'mon, your mother is worried" Jacob led the other two into the house.

Reese took a couple of steps and stopped. He hesitated. Worried about what his mother would think of him. About the things he has done. Now that Snow showed them 'things', possibly everything, would they still look at him as their son? Or a monster?

**~POI~**

Margaret waited patiently for her husband to come back with their son. She was worried for him, after all this time he was alive, he lied, manipulated, tortured, even …. killed. Though she understood why, she couldn't get over the words Snow said to her.

"_He worked with us for a while. All of a sudden he turned against us, killed his partner, then he went rouge."_

"_Wait I thought you brought us here to see him."_

"_I did, Ma'am and you will see him. We know John won't come willingly."_

"_So you used us."_

"'_Used' is a strong word don't you think? Like I said, you will get to see your son, but first he needs to come back to the Agency to answer some questions."_

_He took his cell phone out and dialed. Though she couldn't say she was surprised to hear that he was calling John. Instead she felt angry and scared. Jacob was right, something wasn't right when they appeared so suddenly. But she knew she couldn't do anything about it, she learned from her husband that it was sometimes better to cooperate, and this was one of those times. When he handed her his cell, she voiced her concern. Hearing her son's voice for the first time in years nearly brought her to tears, but she couldn't show them in front of this man for that very reason. She needed to stay strong and cooperate. They would find a way to get out of this. She continued to ponder until the phone was taken from her._

_Snow quickly gave him instructions and ended the call._

_When her husband came back from the adjoining room, she refused to mention anything that had transpired over the last few minutes. Her husband had enough worry; she would tell him when they were free from this._

Now that they were taken away from Agent Snow, she told her husband everything the agent told her. When she finished Jacob was furious. Angry that he never fully noticed the reason they were taken from Washington. They were looking for John and they were the perfect bait.

When they reached the safe house, they waited for a little while. The detectives said something about waiting for someone to call them to pick up John. They could take a look around the house to unpack (Snow had been merciful enough to let them take their bags to the meet). They only had to wait for 10 minutes.

"_Mr. & Mrs. Williams?" the female detective knocked in the room._

"_Yes, detective?" John's mother responded._

"_I just got the call; I'll go get your son, while Detective Fusco will stay here with you. We know Agent Snow let you go, but we don't want to take any risks."_

"_I'll go with you, Detective Carter." Jacob said._

"_That won't be necessary, sir -"_

"_I know that detective, but if you have any trouble it wouldn't hurt to have someone who knows how to handle a gun."_

_Seeing that there was no way to convince him to stay, (and the fact that he made a good point) she reluctantly agreed. _

Now she waited in the living room waiting for them.

Luckily for her she didn't have to wait long. As soon as the knock on the door was heard, Detective Fusco went to see who it was. She heard the front door open and close. Footsteps were heard, coming closer and closer. She felt her heart sped up. She couldn't go near the door, she was told to stay out of sight, to be safe. So close and yet so far, she wanted desperately to see her son. To hear his voice once again. Only now she knew how much she really missed him. She had accepted the fact that he might have vanished, but now that he's here and so close, it was all too surreal for her. Only seeing her son would make things believable.

As soon as she heard the footsteps closer to the room she stood up. She waited for the people to come into the room. First Detective Fusco came in, then Detective Carter, after the detectives, her husband Jacob, and lastly her son came in. She placed her hands over her mouth; tears were threatening to come out. She couldn't hold it any longer. She closed the gap between her and John, and embraced him.

She let him go for a moment, only to cradle her son's face, looking into his eyes. She then noticed his face was bruised. She gently kissed his bruises, and hugged him again.

"Mom" she heard him say, "Your little boy is home."

**~POI~**

Reese's fears were forgotten when his mother ran to embrace him. He returned the gesture by tightening their embrace, but careful not to harm his older mother.

The detectives used this moment to let the small family have their little private reunion.

He looked into his mother's eyes and felt a huge relief and weight off his shoulders when he saw no fear in her eyes, just a mother's love and understanding to her son. He hugged her again, and buried his face in her neck, inhaling the scent he had long forgotten. He remembered the words his mother used to say everyday when he came home in the afternoon.

"Mom" he whispered, "Your little boy is home."

**~POI~**

They continued for a short while. The three only knew how long this peaceful moment would last.

"John" the older man spoke, "you have a lot of explaining to do".

"I know" Reese looked down, "but I think it's best if we do this after some rest. God only knows how much you two have been through."

"God only knows, boy. But I guess you're right, it's been a long day, and tomorrow it will be longer." Jacob started to go upstairs, but Margaret stayed behind just to hug her son again. Reese hugged his mother, and whispered that she should go to sleep, and assured her that he'll be here in the morning. Assured by her son, she reluctantly let go and followed her husband to their bedroom.

Reese felt drained from today. He had no energy left to even go to the kitchen and relieve the detectives, let alone find a room to sleep in. Instead he sat on the recliner, for once letting his muscles relax, and closed his eyes. He didn't try to fall asleep right away, he needed to call Finch. Let him know that they were all safe, and see what they would have to do next.

He decided to call Finch, before he got too drowsy to make a coherent sentences.

"_Mr. Reese, I take it all went well?"_

"Yes, but it seemed too easy, Finch. I'm afraid Snow will come after them again."

"_I see, for tonight at least you get some rest. Snow doesn't know where you are now and I doubt he'll be able to look for you for a while. I'll come in the morning to discuss more. Goodnight, Mr. Reese."_

"Alright. Night, Finch"

**~POI~**

"Ready to call it quits for tonight?" Carter asked, Fusco coming out of the kitchen; wondering what they would do next.

Reese opened an eye. He'd fallen asleep on the recliner; bad move, now he'll be in pain in the morning. "Yeah" he said, getting up. Checking his watch he noticed that he slept for only 10 minutes, it felt more like an hour.

"Thank you." he said to the detectives. "You're Welcome." she responded, and Fusco nodded.

"What's going to happen next?" Fusco asked.

Reese looked up the stairs and sighed, "Honestly? I don't know. The way Snow let me go was too simple."

"He was ordered, John. The CIA might get him on a new assignment."

"You don't know Snow like I do Carter. He'll come after me, even if it means off the books, he'll come."

"So what are you going to do?"

"For now, rest. Tomorrow we'll need to start planning" he showed them the door. Carter wanted to make sure that one of them stayed, just a precaution, but Reese reminded her that there was no need because both his parents and himself knew how to fire a gun.

He checked the house once more, making sure everything was secure for the night. He got into one of the spare bedrooms, took his jacket, belt and button shirt off, and into bed.

Tomorrow's going to be a long day.

**~POI~**

**Sorry if Finch's talk with the Director seems a bit off… had quite the struggle with it, but hopefully it won't happen again.**

**As always R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you Gumbycan!**

**Characters: Harold Finch, John Reese, OOC's.**

**Pairing: None**

**Status: Incomplete**

**Notes: Enjoy!**

**~POI~**

Reese awoke fairly late in the morning. Upon realizing where he was, Reese didn't bother to get up out of bed and instead laid down while contemplating how he could explain to his parents his disappearance from and sudden reappearance into their lives. That and the bes was good for the painful ache on in his neck and back.

Only when he heard noise did he get up and took a minute to listen to the source. It was his mother, she is awake, most likely making breakfast. Reese made a quick stop to the bathroom and he properly put his clothes on, Finch would most likely be waiting for him in the Library.

Coming down the stairs he heard his mother and another voice talking in the kitchen. Reese looked into the room half-expecting his father to be in but he never expected to find Finch in the kitchen table, with a cup of tea, having a seemingly lovely chat with his mother.

"Morning." he greeted. His mother greeted, while Finch nodded. Margaret got up and looked over her son's bruises.

"You need to ice them." She commented.

"I know." He held her hands, giving a quick glance at his boss, he added. "Listen, Mom, could you give us a moment, please?"

Knowing better than to question she complied, saying something about waking her husband up. Reese got some ice, and took his mother's seat.

"What have you told her?" he asked.

"Nothing in particular. Just reminiscing on your childhood days." Finch replied.

"You two seemed to be getting along pretty well."

"Yes, she's quite the conversationalist or maybe I should say you forgotten how to have a proper conversation."

"Don't give her any ideas. So how did you get inside without scaring my mother?"

"I just said that I knew you, and that you were my employee."

Reese looked at him skeptically.

"She doubted, of course. But I told her that I meant no harm, and also said that I helped you to get away from the CIA."

There we go. Surely she still doubts him, but at least she would have to do with this info. Until she questioned her son.

"She has good instincts."

"My father taught her how to protect herself."

"I suspected as much. What will you be tellinf them?"

"The truth. They deserve to know at least that much. Don't worry, Harold, I won't tell them about what we do." He assured the smaller man, whom had given Reese a horrified look at the former statement.

"Good. The less people know about it the better."

"So what are we going to do about Snow? We both know he's coming again."

"It might be a while for him. I made sure he won't come after you, for a while at least."

"What about the 'numbers'? I can't bring them along, and I can't let them go back to Washington with Snow knowing where to find them."

"I'm sure we can manage, Mr. Reese. You mother mentioned that she always wanted to New York, so they will have plenty of places to visit in the meantime. They can live here, nobody knows about this place except the detectives and us."

"Thanks, Finch."

"No need to Mr. Reese. Now I have to go and check we have a 'number'. I won't be calling you, seeing how you might spend the entire day with your parents, so I'll be asking the detectives for their assistance on this one."

Reese didn't say anything. As much as he wanted to say to call him, he couldn't. Finch was right, there were questions needed to be answered, so for today the 'numbers' will have to wait.

"Okay." He whispered. Margaret knocked, getting their attention.

"I hope I'm not intruding," she said, "but Jacob woke up."

"Not at all, Mrs. Williams. I was just letting John know that he doesn't have to come in to work today."

"Oh, okay. Um, thank you, Mr. Wren."

"I'll show my boss the way out, Mom, why don't you start breakfast?" Reese said as he and Finch got out of the room, "You know how Dad is like in the morning, if he doesn't have his breakfast."

"I know. Be ready to help when you come back." she warned.

Walking towards the front door, Finch tried to say as much as he could. Knowing that Reese's father might not be so willing to know about him so much considering yesterday's events.

"I'll try and see if the Director has kept her promise on Agent Snow abandoning the hunt for you, also check in on Detective Carter. Hopefully the CIA will be off her back as well."

Nodding Reese felt a bit of weight lift off his shoulders. They almost out of this, all they needed was assurance that Reese would no longer be targeted by the CIA.

"See you tomorrow, _Mr. Wren._" Reese smirked.

"Goodbye,_ Henry._" Reese eyes widen as Finch called him by his middle name. Finch gave a small smile before turning his heel and left the property.

**~POI~**

"Now that he have eaten," Jacob set his fork down, Margaret got their plates and set them on the sink, Reese looked at his father in the corner of his eye, knowing full well what was coming next.

"It's time to talk, John."

"I know, I just don't know where to start."

"At the beginning, honey. When you were recruited by the CIA." his mother suggested.

Reese began telling them everything from his CIA days. His parents just sat in their chairs, aside for a question or two, listening to their son's story. From his reenlistment to the army, his recruitment to the CIA, to his name change.

"I wanted to tell you guys" he said, "but when they found out I was talking to someone, I got scared. I mean, I thought I was alone at that time. I didn't think anyone would be watching me. When they showed me the picture I was afraid. If they found out, what would happen if someone I pissed off found out about you guys, I wouldn't know what to do. That's why I didn't even try to contact you. I was trying to protect you."

"How did they find out?"

"Honestly, I don't know. My handler just showed me a picture. I was so afraid, I decided not to try and contact you again."

"I know some of the CIA ways, John. Did they change your name?" Jacob asked.

"Yes I remember the stories. They changed it to 'Reese'."

"Well at least they know how pick a good one. Even if it is a last name." Reese's father agreed.

Reese then continued all the way to his last mission in Ordos.

"I knew there was a reason I didn't believe that bastard." Jacob stood up, and paced around, "He tried to make you be the bad guy. Why did I -"

"Dad, you didn't know about me. You haven't heard from me in 6 years! If I were in your position, I would do the same." Reese tried to reason with his father. He, much like Reese, hated to be deceived; to be used.

"I'm sorry, Son. I'm just frustrated that –"

"Jacob" Reese said sternly. The older man stopped his pacing and sighed, the times his son used his name was to stop complaining. But he supposed John was right. No point crying over spilled milk.

"What happened after you left the Agency?" this time his mother asked.

"It took me a while but I managed to get away from China and come back here. I went to see someone, but they were already long gone." he took a shaky breath. Memories of Jessica's death ran through his mind, as he tried to regain control of his emotions.

"After I found out, I just came here to New York and became anonymous. After a few months living in the street, Mr. Wren, my boss, found me and offered me a job. I have worked for him ever since." he looked down, then looked at his parents eyes. They showed a mix of confusion and understanding.

"This is a lot to take in, son" Jacob said.

"I know, Dad."

"You didn't even try to contact us even after you came to the city"

"I know. To be honest, I wasn't thinking properly at that time. I was deceived by the very people I spent a good few years of my life with and then they tried to kill me to top it off. I wasn't even in my best form after I managed to get out."

"So even after you got a job, you still didn't even try?"

"I couldn't. I was still declared dead, and my current job is not really meant for me to have familiar contacts."

"What kind of job is it that you can't even use your _real_ name?"

"If I could, I'd tell you, it not my position. It'll be safer if you don't know about it either."

"Safer than what happened yesterday?"

"Jacob! He just told you about it" Margaret had stayed quiet while both her husband questioned her son. Though she agreed with Jacob, she also agreed with John. If the CIA was dangerous work, then this current job was even more.

"Marge, you saw what nearly happened to us! You told me that we were bait for them. They are after John, Marge. Our son! Whom we though dead! What can be more dangerous than a CIA mission?"

"One that no one would hesitate to kill Dad, trust me, they make the CIA look like child's play."

"Why would you take a job that would certianly kill you?"

"It's personal, Mom. Look, I can't tell you my job. So please trust me on this, you don't want to know. The less you know the safer you'll be." Reese pleaded. He already put them in danger once; he won't put them again.

"This is difficult for us to understand John."

"I know, but that is all I can tell you."

"But we'll take what you tell us. So what are we going to do now?"

"Well, we thought you guys might want to stay for a while. I know you wanted to visit New York and this could be an opportunity for you to see the city."

"What about agent Snow?"

"You let me worry about him. You'll be safe here. Once we know that there's no danger in it, you can go home."

"What are we in now? Witness protection?"

"Look, Dad, agent Snow let you go too easily, and I'm afraid he'll come after you again. I just want to make sure that you will be safe even after you go back home."

Jacob stood and paced around the room. This was too much to get in, too difficult to understand. He continued to pace. He looked at his wife. Years of loving each other, and being together for so long, they were able to talk without words. She felt the same way he did. But she decided to go with her son's advice.

"Fine" he said, running a hand through his hair, "Fine." He'll follow his wife's will and take his son's advice; don't ask about his job, and stay in New York for a while. Until this is over and their home was safe again.

"Thank You. Besides you might like it here." Reese said with a smirk, "I remember you wanting to visit here. Think of it as a vacation."

"I don't think we have enough -" his mother started

"Don't worry, Mom. My job pays well, just ask me for some"

"Bad idea, Junior. You know your mother's love for shopping." Jacob started thinking on his wife's shopping bills.

"I know. And since there are a few places you also like, Dad, I thought maybe you would like to join her on her outings."

Jacob laughed. Leave it to his son to lighten up the mood. Hell, why not? They're here, have a safe place to stay, might as well enjoy the sights.

"Now that that's settled. I have to go and talk to my boss" Reese got up and left the dining room.

"In the meantime, I'll be doing dinner" Margaret got up and headed straight for the kitchen, "I'll need your help, Jacob."

"Can't Junior help you?" her husband complained.

"He already helped with breakfast; it's your turn to help with dinner." she replied. When she didn't hear her husband coming, "That wasn't a suggestion, Jacob." Jacob quickly got up and joined his wife in the kitchen.

**~POI~**

Reese went up to the room he currently inhabits. He closed the door for further privacy, not that his parents eavesdrop on him, but a little precaution wouldn't hurt.

"_Good Evening, Mr. Reese. How did your talk went_?"

"Better than I thought. They've agreed in staying low, while we make sure Snow doesn't go after them again."

"_Good. I've suppose you're tired from explaining, so I'll leave you to rest. I'll call you when we have a Number."_

"Thanks Finch" he heard the end tone before he could say 'Good Night'. He sighed, not the first time Finch has done this, but he wished once in a while they could tell each other good night.

"John! Dinner's ready!" he heard his mother call out. Reese couldn't help but smile. Things will be bumpy for the three of them, but at least for tonight they can pretend that is a normal everyday dinner.

**~POI~**

**Well, they made amends and for the short while they can be a normal family. That is, until Reese is called to work….**

**I will take a slight pause with this story, since I want to continue and hopefully finish my other fics, more likely GBNF and IS&IH. **

**As always R&R!**


End file.
